just a game 2 you?
by just laila
Summary: he used me i was just a game i cant take it any more goodbye rated m for cutting
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a game 2 you?**_

_**Chapter1**_

Cece's pov

I can't believe it since rocky date deuce we don't hang out a lot anymore and now she is so popular and now I'm the no body, but at least we still have sleep overs oh who am I kidding it's not the same any more

End of pov

Rocky: hey hey hey

Cece: hey rocky

Rocky: you ready for school

Cece: ya I am come on

*at school*

Deuce: hey babe

Rocky:*giggles* hey

Cece: well I'm going to go

Rocky: ok bye

Cece's pov

Well let me tell you what has changed me and tinka are good friends and Gunther is now my prince well he is my prince in my dreams any way there is no chance he would want me because I'm a loser and he is popular and all the girls want to be his girlfriend I want be his girlfriend, but I just pretend that he is not importunate to me

End of pov

*with Gunther*

Gunther: sorry candy it's over

Candy: what do you mean we went out for a week?

Gunther: ya and we had a great time, but I got bored

Candy: *cries and walks away*

Ty: Gunther you need to stop if you keep going on like this no girl will like you any more

Gunther: any girl likes me

Ty: ok I bet you to make cece like you if she did then I will believe you

Gunther: are you kidding no way she hates me and she is a loser

Ty: she isn't a loser and I thought every girl likes you

Gunther: fine get ready to eat your words

Rocky's pov

Ok where is cece she was just beside me

End of pov

Rocky: where is cece?

Deuce: she told you she was leaving and you said ok

Rocky: I did?

Deuce: ya *bell rings* come on lets go to class


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky's pov

I don't know why but cece has been avoiding me all day what is up with her? and it gets weirder I saw her and tinka laughing together I mean really it's tinka for crying out loud ok what is going on here?

End of pov

Tinka: ok! Bye cece

Cece: bye

Rocky: TINKA

Tinka: what?

Rocky: since when you and cece are friends

Tinka: since you started ignoring cece for deuce

Rocky: what do you mean?

Tinka: I mean you have been ignoring cece for 5 month

Rocky: your right what should I do I want her to forgive me

Tinka: well her birthday in after 2 weeks

Rocky: WHAT? HOW COULDN'T I REMEMBER IM THE WORST BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD

Tinka: just throw her a surprise party and she will forgive you

Rocky: you right come on we already late for class

*with cece*

Cece's pov

I hate math I mean I hate it because I don't get

End of pov

Gunther: hey

Cece: what do you want?

Gunther: you

Cece: what?

_**Doneeeeee short chapter I knoooow but I only got I review check out my other story forget me not**_


	3. Chapter 3

Cece's pov

I was in complete shock did he just say he wanted me?

End of pov

Gunther: earth to cece

Cece: ya what ?

Gunther: do you want to go on a date or not

Cece: not

Gunther: good pick you up at seven

Cece: I said no

Gunther: yes and im giving you another chance to get this *points at himself*

Cece: not every girl wants you Gunther

Gunther: oh come on give me a chance

Cece: one date Gunther ok only one date

Gunther: awesome pick you up at 7 *kisses her on the cheek*

Cece: *blushes*

*bell rings*

Gunther: see you later

*with cece*

Cece: ROCKY ROCKY ROCKY ROCKY

Rocky: WHAT?

Cece: Gunther asked me out

Rocky: NO WAY

Cece: yes way

*with Gunther*

Gunther: the job is done she said yes for the date

Ty: hold on dude she needs to tell you she loves you oh and recorde it so I can belive it

Gunther: fine

_**Review for the next chapter which is the date if want something to happen at the date tell me and I will do it thx for the positive reviews except for "guest'' who is really mean if u dnt like tell me what I do wrong and gv me tips you don't have to insult me I am dyslexics so give me a break **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thx guys for the reviews I love them and thx**_aka the girl crying inside _**i will do what you want ok now for the story and I will make it a long one**___

*with cece*

Rocky: so cece what are you going to wear?

Cece: well I was thinking this *shows her a dress*

Rocky: wow you will look so hot in it

*messege appears*

Cece: *reads it*

Rocky: what?

Cece: we are going to the fair so I guess I won't wear that dress *sighs*

Rocky: what's wrong?

Cece: I don't have anything to wear

Rocky: how about this?

Cece: it is awesome

Rocky: I know *flips her hair*

Cece: ok be right back

Rocky: don't take too long girl

Cece: ok I won't

*after 15 min.*

Cece: how do I look *spins around*

Rocky: beautiful

Cece: thanks

*doorbell rings*

Flynn: I WILL GET IT CECE *opens door*

Flynn: oh hi

Gunther: hey

Flynn: listen Mr. bring her at 10 or else

Gunther: ok little man

Flynn: CECE GET YOUR BUT OUT HERE

Cece: DON'T YOU YELL AT ME FLYNN

Gunther: hey cece

Cece: oh hi Gunther

Gunther: come on let's go

Cece: ok bye rocky bye Flynn

*at the fair*

Cece: so what do you want to do?

Gunther: how about the haunted house

Cece: ehhh ok

Gunther's pov

Man she got scared as hell in there she held on to me 7 times and wow her hair smelled like I don't know I just felt like I was in heaven when she hugged me and I smelled her beautiful hair wow wow wow what am I saying its cece we are talking about, but she is pretty ok I need to shut the hell up

End of pov

Gunther: you got scared in there

Cece: no I didn't

Gunther: sure!

Cece: I didn't

Gunther: that explains all the hugs you gave me

Cece: I didn't give them to you cause I was scared I gave them to you cause I thought you where scared and I tried to comfort you

Gunther: what ever you say just to keep your pride

Cece: Gunther I wasn't scared *slips*

Gunther: I got you *looks into her eyes*

Cece: *looks into his eyes*

Gunther:*leans in*

Cece: *leans in*

*about to kiss*

?:oh hey guys

Cece: oh hi Frankie

Gunther: hi *says angrily*

Frankie: did I interrupt something

Gunther: no I was just going to kiss her nothing much *he says sarcastically*

Frankie: your being sarcastic aren't you?

Gunther: oh my god how did you know now get away

Frankie: ok fine bye cece *winks*

Gunther: that bitch!

Cece: don't let him get the best of you ok? Let's just enjoy our night

Gunther: fine let me win you something

Cece: ok

Gunther: I would like to win that stuffed bear for my girl

Frankie: ok u just need to knock these bottles

Cece: Frankie you work here?

Frankie: yes so come on Gunther are you up for it

Gunther: of course hand me the ball

Frankie: here you go

Gunther: *throws it*

Frankie: and ding ding ding we have a winner

Gunther: here you go cece

Cece: thx Gunther *hugs him*

Gunther: welcome *hugs back*

Cece: bye Frankie

Frankie: bye ce!

Gunther: what she said

*Gunther and cece go away*

Ty: thanks Frankie for watching the shop for me while I went to the bathroom

Frankie: your welcome dude

Ty: did any one come

Frankie: no not anybody

Ty: ok man

Frankie: bye

Ty: bye

_**Review pls and check out my other stories as dead as it gets and the phantom of the opera plssssssss check them out and if u ant anything else to happen guys just tell me and I will do it I hope there wasn't big grammer problems this time bye guys**_


	5. Chapter 5

*at the fair*

Cece's pov

Wow best date ever haunted house, a stuffed bear and now we are eating at Mac Donalds

End of pov

Gunther: so you like the date

Cece: yes I love it

Gunther: I'm glad you do

Cece: *smiles*

Gunther: so you ready to go home?

Gunther: yes come on let's go

*skipping the ride*

Gunther: bye cece you at school *kisses her cheek*

Cece:*blushes* see you at school

*at home*

Cece: FLYNN IM HOME

Flynn: I DON'T CARE

Cece: OK, I will go to bed im tired

Flynn: still don't care

Cece:*opens her bedroom door* *sets her teddy bear beside her bed and changes her clothes and goes to bed*

_**BUT SHE DIDN'T KNOW THAT THERE WAS SOME ONE WATCHING HER**_


End file.
